bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Pigskin
The Splicer model "Pigskin" is a football player. They are usually either a member of Ryan's Raiders (a team mentioned in one of the many Public Address Announcements), or (as some shirt designs state) the Atlas Astros. They seem to be the most stable of the Splicers, having, at least, partial awareness of what has happened to him and Rapture. However, this does not mean they are sane in any way, as they are just slightly less crazy than the other Rapture inhabitants, such as hallucinating about their father. Quotes At a Locked Door *"Aw, would ja- COME ON! I gotta take a leak!" *"Uh, baby...? I'm- I'm... I'm all calmed down, now... Okay? So-... Just open?! Would ja- shit!" *"Aw, well, what is this?!" *"Aw, would ja- Don't- don't make me come in there!" *"Hey, come on- come on... Joey's gone, alright? You- you could come out, now." *"Not today, Dad, alright? I mean god damn!" *"Open up, in there!" *"Okay, okay, alright. I'll- 'll- 'll make the game, I promise." *"Hey!" *"Mom...? Mom...! Mom..." *"Eh, Mom...? Mom...? I- it's er-" Frozen (Stuttering) *"So cold." *"It's alright, Dad. It's alright, Dad." *"It's cold... Stay- stay focused, stay whatever, stay in the game. Stay." Examining Corpse *"Uh, what 'cha- what 'cha got there, buddy?" *"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well." *"Uh, what the hell? He- he was sunned the whole time?" *" Oh, shit. Hey, Dad, check this out!" *"That old son-of-a-bitch." *"Okay... I- I guess I could use this." *"I... I know you... No, I- I know you. I- I- I know I know you. You're- you're- you're that guy with the writing." *"What the hell?" *"No! There's nothing here, already! I- I- I- I- I- I looked, like, 15 times, alright? Jesus!" *"God damn Splicers. Fucking useless." Idle *"I'm good enough...! Why don't you believe it?" *"I'm tryin', Mr. Ryan. Please don't judge me! Please!" *"Look at me, Mr. Ryan. I- I've got nothin' left to give." *"Mom...? Dad...? Can you come get me?" *"It hurts... It- it- it hurts just to breathe." *"He's an intruder... and- and they make us kill intruders." *"I just wanna go to sleep... Just wanna go to sleep, I just wanna go to sleep." *"They make me hate everything I see! (4x)" *"I do what I'm told! I just do what I'm told! I always just do what I'm told!" Searching for Player *"Where are you?! They'll kill me if I don't find you!" *"Better come out! It- it'll go easier for both of us!" *"I know someone's there! And it'll be easier if you just come out!" *"Please, come on out! It'll be so much worse if you hide!" *"Where are you?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" *"Do you have any idea what they'll do if I don't find you?!" Using Vending Machines *"Ya, ya, ya, okay. I'm getting it one way or another." *"Aw, come on, already!" *"Aw, would 'chu work?!" *"Just- one- more!" *"Stupid piece'a crap." *"Aw, really? Beautiful piece of machinery. And fucking worthless!" *"It- it's different, this time, ya know? Really, it is. It- it certainly is." *"God damn, I wanna- I- I wanna tear this thing open so bad." *"Oh, shit! Dad, I- I haven't seen this one before." *"Come on, fucking thing." Video thumb|300px|left de:Pigskin Category:Splicers Category:Enemies Category:BioShock